


All is Fair (in love and war)

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Armor Wars Event, Fake Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Crimson Dynamo is the latest threat to Avengers Academy, and is only willing to surrender under one condition: Tony Stark's hand in marriage. Steve Rogers doesn't like that plan and, quick on his feet, thinks of another.“He’s already married!” Steve shouts.Crimson Dynamo recoils. “What?”“What?!” Tony repeats.





	All is Fair (in love and war)

**Author's Note:**

> This Avengers Academy event may possibly be my favorite ever. So much cool armor! And I had to get this out quick before the event ended, so I apologize if rushed.
> 
> To those not familiar with the event, the only thing to know is this:   
> Crimson Dynamo told Iron Man she wants four things from him: his technology, school business, respect, and hand in marriage.

“I will surrender under one condition: your hand in marriage,” Crimson Dynamo declares, even as she stands in the rubble of her armor. Tony faces her in a beefed up version of his Iron Man suit, which has also taken enough hits that Steve is worried about injuries to the man inside of it.

“Really? Me?” Tony asks, eyes wide.

Then there’s a pause, and Steve’s mouth drops open at the lack of immediate refusal. “No!” he says for Tony, and takes a step forward with his shield ready.

“I will let your technology and business and respect stand, Tony Stark, if you agree to this,” Crimson Dynamo says, not looking away from Tony. “I will never bother Avenger’s Academy again.”

Steve turns to see Tony looking thoughtful. Maybe Tony is taken in by Crimson Dynamo’s intelligence and armor, or maybe Tony is thinking of sacrificing himself for the sake of Academy. Steve doesn’t care exactly which one it is - it doesn’t matter, he tells himself, even if the first option hurts so much more to think about - he can’t let this happen. He wouldn’t let this happen to anyone, he knows, but he _really_ can’t let it happen to Tony.

“You can’t have him,” Steve says. He steps completely in front of Tony now, standing directly between them. He hears the armor disassembling behind him, and then Tony’s arm is on Steve’s shoulder.

“Cap...”

“It is the only thing I will accept for my surrender," Crimson Dynamo warns as her hands dig around in the circuitry at her feet.

Steve skips over all the ethical reasons why no one at the Academy is going to be handed over to _anyone_ , especially not for marriage. Those arguments clearly aren’t going to work on her. And as much as he’s discovering his willingness to bash Crimson Dynamo further into the ground, with or without her armor, there’s an easier way to take Tony off the table.

“He’s already married!” Steve shouts.

Crimson Dynamo recoils. “What?”

“What?!” Tony repeats.

“What!” and that’s Jan buzzing up, and Steve tries to will down his blush. Still, he continues. He turns and stares at Tony, hard.

“...That’s right,” Tony says slowly, looking at Steve with wide-eyes. “I’m taken?”

“Who? Who could possibly be worthy of having your skills at their side? With us, we could rule the world!”

“Uh...” is Tony’s only response.

Steve sees Tony’s eyes flick to Jan for help, but the word slips out of him before he can stop himself. “Me,” he declares, voice strangled. He clears his throat. “Me,” he repeats, firmer.

“Steve?” Tony asks.

“You?” Crimson Dynamo sneers.

Sell it, Steve tells himself. He tugs back his cowl and puts his shield away. He slides an arm around Tony’s waist and pulls him closer, willing himself not to blush. “Yes, me,” he says, but this time he’s telling Tony. “We were... keeping it quiet.” Steve’s heart beats frantically as he waits for Tony to play along rather than just stare up at him in wonder. “Because of so many attacks on the Academy, we thought it could be dangerous for each other if it got out.”

“Right,” Tony says faintly, nodding along. He curls further into Steve’s chest, his hands resting on Steve’s shoulders as he continues to stare, stare, stare at Steve with his bright, brown eyes. Steve gulps and tries to not clutch Tony’s hips too tightly.

“This is ridiculous! Stark and I belong together. My condition still stands,” Crimson Dynamo rants. “Divorce him! Immediately!”

Steve’s heart lurches, even though Tony can’t divorce someone he’s never actually married.

A smirk twists Tony’s lips, and he keeps his eyes on Steve’s face. “No. No, I don’t think I will,” Tony declares. Then he tucks his head under Steve’s chin and snuggles even closer. “Yeah, I’m good right here.” Steve hopes his face isn’t as bright red as it feels, and he slowly wraps his arms around Tony tight. “I got Captain America to marry me,” Tony crows. “You think I’m going to leave him? Really, what more could I possibly want, right Cap-cakes?” Tony asks and then he brings his head back up to grin at Steve.

“Right,” Steve agrees faintly, and he still feels the heat on his cheeks. He doesn’t dare look at Jan, still hovering next to them and suspiciously quiet.

“This is an insult to the potential of our combined technological genius,” Crimson Dynamo says.

“Too bad. You’re too late,” Steve says, feeling a bit smug. He has to refrain from sticking his tongue out, because he knows that would be too childish, but he wishes he could rub it in that Tony isn’t going to divorce him just so that he and Crimson Dynamo could go build the ultimate armor together.

It goes to his head, Steve tells himself later. The adrenaline from the battle is still rushing through his veins, the fight to keep Tony from being given away in marriage messing with his emotions. Tony picked him, Steve, and is smiling up at him from where he’s safe in Steve’s arms.

Steve leans down and kisses him - soft, gentle, warm, until Tony wraps his arms around Steve’s neck and whines. Then Steve _kisses_ him, mouth open and tongue darting and teeth nipping until he’s explored and claimed every bit of Tony’s mouth twice over. Heat rushes through him and he clutches Tony closer, tighter, as he loses track of everything that isn’t Tony’s mouth on his, Tony’s body against him, Tony’s hands in his hair. _Tony_.

Tony pulls back a fraction, and Steve lets his lips skim Tony’s jaw, unwilling to part from Tony’s skin just yet.

“They’re gone,” Tony whispers, voice ragged.

Steve comes back to himself with a wave of freezing cold. He jerks back from Tony, almost stumbling to the ground.

“Right. Good. Okay, that worked,” Steve huffs as he tries to pulls himself together. He looks at Tony’s lifeless armor, rather than face Tony himself, knowing his face is burning.

“Yeah,” Tony echoes. “Guess it did.”

Steve runs a hand through his hair. “Good. No one should have to - well, no one. So, good plan. Right?” Jan had taken care of Crimson Dynamo, Tony isn’t actually married, and the Academy is saved again. He couldn’t ask for more, right?

“Right,” Tony agrees. Steve darts a glance at him, but Tony is looking at the armor too. “Good plan, Cap. I’m gonna go fix this heap.”

“Okay. I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Yup. Later. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Tony assembles the armor back around himself and blasts away without another word. Steve watches him go with a sinking heart and curses himself in every language he knows. _Master strategist_ , Steve mocks to himself, but at least it had worked. With a sigh, he turns and starts trudging back to the dorms. Things always seem to blow over quickly at the Academy, and with any luck the next attack will be here and everything with Crimson Dynamo will be forgotten.

 

 

Then Crimson Dynamo ends up joining the Academy. She tells everyone that Steve and Tony are married (and she would make a much better spouse for Tony, don’t they think?). Steve looks over at Tony, who has yet to talk to Steve since it all happened.

It was a good plan, Steve tells himself - until now.

 

 


End file.
